Blackfire
"All my life I've been treated as the impure, the defect! This is all thanks to her! I'll destroy her completely and finally become the queen that I should have been from the beginning! Though it wouldn't be bad to have a king by my side. Alright Renny, you seem to have a lot of power, and you're definitely easy on the eyes. What do you say we hook up?" Blackfire is the older sister of Starfire and originally hailed from the planet of Tamaran, even having ruled it for a short while before the Teen Titan's intervention. Being sought out by the one they call Chaos Incarnate, she was freed from prison and was offered the chance to rise beyond the realm of Godhood with him and even become one of his wives. Not wanting to be tied down by someone, she rejected the second offer, though was told the door was always open. After some time, she started developing feelings for him and accepted the offer to be his wife. She and him currently have two children named Jigoku and Darkfire. Appearance Personality Though she is Starfire's older sister, the two are polar opposites. She also has the optimum qualities of a villain, and she is cunning, deceitful, immoral, sadistic and un-remorseful. The two almost never get along well, except when Blackfire tricks Starfire into thinking she's being nice. Blackfire is constantly trying to, in some way, do away with Starfire, first with getting her arrested and then trying to marry her to an ooze alien. Blackfire loves fighting her sister and rubbing the fact that she is older and stronger in her little sister's face. The two of them are poster children for sibling rivalry. She has a very sarcastic sense of humor and always hurts Starfire's feelings. Blackfire is also quite vain and loves telling stories about herself. Blackfire is also quite pretty, and she knows it and uses it to her advantage when around boys. This is seen when she developed a crush on Robin upon meeting him and tried to gain his attention and affection, but this could also have been a ploy in further isolating her sister. Blackfire was the last person Rengoku recruited before he decided to reform the Deserters to the Blood Knights. As a member, she still retains her old personality but is now even more sinister than before. One one occasion, she's seen slaughtering an entire village of innocents just for fun and was laughing maniacally the whole time. At one point she even ripped a person's head off of their body with the spinal cord still attached and burned the excess flesh with her powers, leaving a singed skull and spinal column that soon crumbled to ash. She seems to have developed a deep sadism to the point where she becomes sexually aroused when killing enemies and spilling their blood. In spite of this, she has also developed a softer, more compassionate side usually reserved to her husband and children. She's very defensive of her husband's honor and even took out Jecht's eye when she heard him speaking badly of him, she them proceeded to beat him to the point of nearly killing him had Shaolin Fon not interfered. Plot Powers & Abilities Superhuman Strength: '''Being a Tamarainian by birth, Blackfire is much, much stronger than she looks. She could damage Cyborg's mechanical hand with a simple handshake. At one point, she seemed to be physically stronger and more powerful than Starfire, but it is unknown if that advanced superhuman strength came as a result of the Jewel of Charta. '''Invulnerability: Like her younger sister, Blackfire has moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and high-intensity radiation. Flight: Like her younger sister, Blackfire can fly under her own power at the speed of light. Bright-Purple Energy Projection: Blackfire can project incredibly strong and powerful bright purple bursts of "blackbolt" energy from the palms of her hands (instead of "starbolts", which are named after Starfire). This is a trait unique to her, as all other Tamaraneans project bright green energy. Blackfire also went through the Tamaranean puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), Blackfire is mentioned to have turned purple for two days. She also has the power and ability to channel her starbolt energy as thin narrow beams from her eyes similar to Heat Vision. Blackfire's blackbolts turned red when she had the Jewel of Charta, which greatly strengthened and enhanced her Tamaranean powers and capabilities to even greater levels. Energy Shields: When empowered with the Gem of Charta she was capable of creating powerful force fields capable of withstand Starfire's starbotls. Self-Sustenance: Blackfire also has the ability to survive in the hostile conditions of space without any sort of protection or special gear. Alien Martial Arts: She demonstrated some alien martial arts to Robin in her first appearance. The extent of these abilities have yet to be seen, however. Zen'nou no Yami Powers As of joining Rengoku's cause and becoming his wife, Blackfire is given the power enhancements that Almighty Darkness grants to Rengoku and all of his trusted subordinates. Quotes Category:Blood Knights Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Rengoku's Harem